finalfantasyfandomcom-20200222-history
Entice
.]] Entice , also known as Charm, Lure, Seduce, Tempta, Temptation, Flirt, Tantalize, Sleep Lure, Allure, and Wink, is a recurring enemy ability. It is frequently used by enemies of the Lamia type and usually causes the Confuse or charm status effects. Its animation normally consists in one or more hearts being thrown at, or appearing around, the target. Appearances ''Final Fantasy II Appearing in three levels, the Charm ability (Wink on the NES) Charm IV is available to the Lamia, Charm VI to the Vampire Girl, and Charm IX, which is notable for being used by Lamia Queen and Vampire Lady. Charm IV and VI inflicts Confusion to one party member, while Charm IX attempts to inflict Confusion to the entire party. Final Fantasy IV Entice (Charm on the SNES and Lure on the PlayStation) is used by the enemies Lamia, Lamia Matriarch and Flan Princess, and also by the Lamia Queen in the ''Advance version. It inflicts Confusion to one party member. ''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years Entice is an enemy ability used by Lamia, Lamia Matriarch, and Marilith. It inflicts Confusion on one party member. Final Fantasy V Entice causes confusion and is used by Lamia, Lamia Queen, Parthenope, Melusine, and Medusa. It inflicts Confusion on one target. The player can utilize it by catching and releasing a Lamia Queen, Lemure or Medusa. The ability Flirt is an ability of the Dancer class, learned at level 1 for 25 AP. It attempts to inflict Charm on one enemy with a 50% hit rate, forcing it to lose its turn. Final Fantasy VI Entice causes a status effect that is similar to confuse but it cannot be cured by using a physical attack in the affected character. Also, unlike confuse or charm, not a single enemy is immune to its effects. Its Hit Rate is 80 and it cost 20 MP for the enemy to use. It is used by Rafflesia, Chadarnook (female form) and the Goddess. Gau can access this ability via the Rafflesia rage. The ''Advance version introduces two more enemies that can use this ability, the Glutturn (X-Ether) and the Flan Princess. A second version of Entice is used by Vilia, this version is their special attack which inflicts Confuse to a single party member. ''Final Fantasy IX Entice confuses one target and doesn't work on females. It is used by Lamia. Final Fantasy X-2 Tantalize is a command ability used by the Lady Luck dressphere, which inflicts Confusion on all enemies. It requires 60 AP to learn and can only be used while in the Lady Luck dressphere. Final Fantasy XI Belly Dance is an ability used by High-level and Notorious Monster Lamia. Targets who are hit by this effect become charmed. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Entice is the special ability of the Esper Lamia. It confuses a single enemy. Final Fantasy XIV Final Fantasy Tactics Charm is an Assassin ability usable by both Celia and Lettie, which attempts to inflict Charm to one target. It has a range of 3 and effect of 1. Entice is the revised name in ''War of the Lions of the Orator ability originally known as Invitation. ''Final Fantasy Tactics S Final Fantasy Mystic Quest Sleep Lure is an enemy ability used by Lamia and Naga, which inflicts Sleep to one party member. Final Fantasy Legend II Charm is a status inflicting ability that has 15 uses, it also increases a Robot's HP by 9. It inflicts Conf to one group of enemies. This ability can be used by CatWoman, DarkRose, Gloom, Lamia, Lilith, Madame, Naga, Nike, Scylla, Unicorn, and Venus. Final Fantasy Legend III Charm inflicts Conf on one enemy. This ability is used by Witch, Magician, and Wizard. Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light The enemies Lamia and Scylla have the ability Entice, which causes one party member to be confused. Bravely Default Charm is a Vampirism ability learn by Vampires at job level 5. It has a 75% chance to place one target in the charm state. Final Fantasy Dimensions Dissidia Final Fantasy/''Dissidia 012 Final Fantasy Entice is part of the Emperor's EX Burst, Absolute Dominion. It is only used when the EX Burst is executed perfectly. ''Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade Final Fantasy All the Bravest Final Fantasy Record Keeper Final Fantasy Explorers Chocobo's Dungeon 2 Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales Final Fantasy Trading Card Game Gallery FFII Entice6 PS.png|Temptation 6 in ''Final Fantasy II (PlayStation). FFII Charm6 GBA.png|Charm6 in Final Fantasy II (GBA). FFII Charm9 GBA.png|Charm9 in Final Fantasy II (GBA). FFII PSP Charm VI.png|Charm VI in Final Fantasy II (PSP). FFII PSP Charm IX.png|Charm IX in Final Fantasy II (PSP). FFII iOS Charm VI.png|Charm VI in Final Fantasy II (iOS). FFII iPod Charm IV EA.png|Charm IV in Final Fantasy II (iPod). FFIV Entice.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (GBA). FF4PSP Enemy Ability Entice.png|''Final Fantasy IV'' (PSP). TAY Wii Entice.jpg|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (Wii). FF4PSP TAY Enemy Ability Entice.png|''Final Fantasy IV: The After Years'' (PSP). Flirt.png|''Final Fantasy V'' (GBA). Entice.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (GBA). FFVI iOS Entice.png|''Final Fantasy VI'' (iOS). FFX-2 Tantalize.png|''Final Fantasy X-2. RW Entice.png|Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings. FFT Allure.png|Final Fantasy Tactics. FFLII Charm.png|Final Fantasy Legend II. FFLIII Charm.png|Final Fantasy Legend III. FF4HoL Entice.png|Final Fantasy: The 4 Heroes of Light. FFD Entice.png|Entice in ''Final Fantasy Dimensions. FFD Temptation.png|Temptation in Final Fantasy Dimensions. D012 EX - Entice.jpeg|''Dissidia Final Fantasy. DFFOO Entice.png|Dissidia Final Fantasy Opera Omnia. FFAB Entice - Elena Legend SR.png|Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR Legend). FFAB Entice - Elena Legend SR+.png|''Final Fantasy Airborne Brigade'' (SR+ Legend). FFATB Flirt.png|''Final Fantasy All the Bravest. FFRK Charm IX.png|Charm IX in ''Final Fantasy Record Keeper. CD2 Entice.png|''Chocobo's Dungeon 2. LamiaEntice.jpg|Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales. LamiaEnticePlus.jpg|Entice+ in ''Final Fantasy Fables: Chocobo Tales. Category:Status enemy abilities Category:Recurring command abilities